Field
Embodiments related to printed circuit board (PCB) assemblies are disclosed. More particularly, embodiments related to PCB assemblies having several electronic components mounted on a PCB are disclosed.
Background Information
An electronic device, such as a computer and/or a mobile device, may include a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly having electronic components, such as integrated circuits and capacitors, mounted on a PCB. The electronic components may be electrically connected through a printed circuit having vias and traces. The electronic components may deform when a voltage ripple occurs in a driving electrical signal delivered through the printed circuit. Furthermore, the deformation of the electronic components can transmit deforming loads to the PCB, which can cause the PCB to vibrate. Such vibration may lead to radiation of audible acoustic noise from the PCB and the electronic devices of the PCB assembly.